gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tudor
Tudor is a thirteen-block neighborhood in Alderney. It is located within Southern Alderney, bordered by Hardtack Ave in the north (Acter), Latchkey Ave in the east (Port Tudor), and Plumbbob Ave in the south (Acter Industrial Park). Character West Tudor is the residential half of Tudor, mainly made up of a mix of housing projects and hise rise apartments, a few small townhouses, and warehouses. East Tudor serves as the industrial half of Tudor, contains small factories, industrial offices, and businesses. The gang presence in Tudor is made up of the Pegorino Family and the Tudor Chapter of the Angels Of Death. In The Lost and Damned, it was revealed by Jim Fitzgerald in the mission “Liberty City Choppers” that there is a Tudor chapter of the Angels of Death. After getting into the truck with Jim, what he says will either be "Bikes are parked up by the Tudor chapters HQ", "They got these bikes at they're place near Honkers. Drive us, will ya?", or "The bikes are over at the Deadbeat's hangout in Tudor." Influences Tudor is meant to represent Elizabeth, New Jersey. Landmarks * Skyway Diner – In reality, it's actually located in Kearny, New Jersey. This diner was made famous from its feature in The Sopranos. In the game, it isn't given a name, but in The Lost and Damned, the diner is a common hangout spot of the Tudor Chapter of the Angels Of Death. * Satin Dolls – Honkers is believed to be a resemblance of Satin Dolls, a strip club located in Lodi, New Jersey that was featured in a number of episodes of The Sopranos. Transportation Streets The list of streets that runs through Tudor are: * Hardtack Ave * Ivy Rd * Tinderbox Ave * Anvil Ave * Phalanax Rd * Emery St * Julin Ave * Argus St * Niblick St * Fulcrum Ave * Mandrel Rd * Barsac Ave * Latchkey Ave * Plumbbob Ave Highways * Plumber's Skyway Tudor has the most entrances/exits to the Plumbers Skyway than any neighborhood in Alderney. Exiting the skyway in West Tudor will take you to a small road surrounded by high-rise condominiums and housing projects, nearby Tinderbox Ave and Emery St. The skyway can also enter the skyway from here, taking you in the direction of Berchem. Another West Tudor entrance to the skyway can also be accessed from Emery St, which will take you in the direction of Acter Industrial Park. Going in this direction you will start to see the skyway take the natural shape of the Pulaski Skyway. In East Tudor, the Skyway ramp can be used as an entrance and exit. Entering the skyway from here will take you in the direction of Alderney City. Exiting the skyway here bring you to Barsac Ave, between Mandrel Rd and Latchkey Ave in East Tudor, and nearby the neighboring Port Tudor. Points Of Interest * North Tudor Medical Center * Tudor Fire Department * Sprunk Factory * Honkers * Big Paulie's Used Cars * Globe Oil Gas Station & Car Wash Trivia * Despite its name, North Tudor Medical Center is actually located within Acter. * The abandoned bridge that ran between Tudor and Acter Industrial Park is based on the Wittpenn Bridge that runs between Jersey City & Kearny, NJ. However, despite it's in game depiction, the bridge is still used heavily in transportation to this day. References de:Tudor es:Tudor Category:GTA IV